Chrysler Town
The Chrysler Town & Country is a family minivan sold worldwide by the Chrysler division of Chrysler Group LLC. The model was introduced in 1990 as a luxury variant of the first-generation Dodge Caravan, Plymouth Voyager and Chrysler Voyager. The Town & Country has evolved with the Caravan and Voyager minivans through five generations, variously in long wheelbase (LWB) and short wheelbase (SWB) versions — though currently only in LWB form. Anniversary editions have included the 1994 "10 Year Anniversary Edition" and the 2004 Platinum Series, marking the Chrysler twentieth year of minivan production. Present-day nameplate variants of the Town & Country are the Dodge Grand Caravan and Volkswagen Routan, while outside the United States, the Chrysler-branded minivan retains the "Chrysler Grand Voyager" nameplate. Together with its nameplate variants, Chrysler minivans have ranked as the 13th bestselling automotive nameplates worldwide, with over 12 million sold. Newly freshened versions of the fifth generation Town & Country and Dodge Grand Caravan are expected in showrooms by late 2010 for the 2011 model year. Chrysler released five new pictures and more detailed information of the revised Town & Country on September 14, 2010. Generation I (1990) | length = | width = | height = | body_style = 3-door minivan | layout = FF layout | assembly = St. Louis, Missouri, USA | platform = Chrysler S platform | engine = 3.0 L [[Mitsubishi 6G7x engine#6G72|Mitsubishi 6G72]] V6 3.3 L EGA V6 | transmission = 4-speed A604 automatic | related = Dodge Caravan Plymouth Voyager Chrysler Voyager (Europe only) }} The Town & Country was introduced in 1989 (as 1990 model) alongside the Plymouth Voyager and Dodge Caravan — featuring more amenities than either and built on a long wheelbase (LWB) version of the same Chrysler S platform. The 1990 Town & Country offered leather interior, power windows, power locks, air conditioning, an Infinity sound system, exterior woodgrain applique, seven-passenger seating and an electronically-controlled four-speed automatic transmission. Ironically, the first generation of this make and model rebadge would be redesigned as the bodystyle was aging at the time of introduction. Total production was less than 10,000 units for 1990, making this model of the Town & Country as the most obscure of all the Chrysler minivans. Engines * 3.0 L [[Mitsubishi 6G7x engine#6G72|Mitsubishi 6G72]] V6, , * 3.3 L EGA V6, , Generation II (1991–1995) | length = | assembly = St. Louis, Missouri, USA | width = | height = (FWD) (AWD) | weight = }} The 1991 through 1995 Town & Country used the Chrysler AS platform. This was the last Town & Country that was derived from the Chrysler K platform. As with the previous generation, the Generation II Town & Country came fully equipped, with no actual trim levels but only additional options — and continuing exclusively in the long wheelbase (LWB) format. This generation Town & Country shared the Plymouth Voyager's headlight and taillight clusters; the Dodge Caravan had its own. The Town & Country was set apart on the exterior by its chrome (later body colored) waterfall grille, crystal pentastar hood ornament, body colored side mirrors, ornate body side cladding, and unique alloy wheels. The interior of the Town & Country included standard leather seating surfaces, woodgrain dashboard and door trim, and digital instrument cluster. Innovations * "Quad Command" bucket seating (1991), made standard on the Town & Country (1992) * Integrated child safety seats (1992), improved design with recliners (1994) * Available anti-lock brakes (1991) * First driver's side airbag in a minivan (1991), made standard (1992), and first dual front airbags (1994) * First minivan to meet 1998 U.S. federal safety standards (1994) Engines * 1991–1993: 3.3 L EGA V6, , * 1994–1995: 3.8 L EGH V6, , Year-to-year changes *'1991': For its second model year as a minivan, the Chrysler Town & Country is completely redesigned with improved aerodynamics and less sharper corners. *'1992': The Town & Country was available with all-wheel drive and integrated child safety seats. Now standard were a driver's side airbag and quad command bucket seating. On the exterior, the Town & Country was available with a vinyl woodgrain delete option. If buyers opted for this, the woodgrain siding was replaced by a gold pinstripe along the beltline. New gold web-design alloy wheels were available. *'1993': There were several interior revisions. On the exterior, a stainless steel exhaust system and new available wheel designs greeted buyers for 1993. *'1994': A redesigned dashboard and instrument panel was new for 1994. All 1994 Town & Country's were given a passenger's side airbag and knee bolsters. Side door guard beams were installed this year, so that they met 1998 federal side impact standards. Also made standard was a 3.8 L V6 engine. *'1995': The fob for the standard remote keyless entry had to be pressed twice within five seconds to prevent accidental opening of the liftgate. 1995 would be the last model year for the K-based Town & Country. A completely new cab-forward styled Town & Country would be introduced in late fall of 1995 as a 1996 model. Generation III (1996–2000) (SWB) (LWB) | length = (SWB) (LWB) | width = | layout = Front engine, front-wheel drive / all-wheel drive | assembly = St. Louis, Missouri, USA | height = | weight = }} The 1996 redesign used the Chrysler NS platform and included several industry firsts, including a driver's-side sliding door and a seating management system marketed as Easy Out Roller Seats. With Generation III, the Town & Country was able to cover a wider customer base through new designated trim levels. The premium LXi (and later Limited) included amenities such as pre-programed driver's seat and mirror, standard leather interior, 8-way power adjustable front seats, Infinity sound system with cassette/CD player, and dual driver/passenger climate control to name a few. The entry-level LX model featured fewer amenities in a long wheelbase (LWB) form. The SX model featured similar content in a short wheelbase (SWB) form. Both LX and SX models were intended to fill the gap left by the discontinuation of the upscale LE model of the Plymouth Voyager/Grand Voyager which had been discontinued. Base models of the Town & Country were offered in most states with the 3.0 L Mitsubishi V6 engine, except in California and several northeastern states, where the Mitsubishi V6 didn't meet emissions standards. In those locales, the 3.3 L engine was offered instead from 1997 through 2000. In Canada, Town & Country models came standard with the 3.8 L V6 and were offered only in long wheelbase (LWB) versions. In 1999, Chrysler presented a concept minivan, the Pacifica using the Town & Country's body shell and bearing resemblance to the Town & Country and the LHS. Generation III examples of the Town & Country with only the passenger side sliding door (vs. both rear sliding doors) were only offered for 1996. Car and Driver' included the Town & Country on their Ten Best list for 1996 and 1997. Engines * 1996–2000: 3.3 L EGA V6, , * 1996–1997: 3.8 L EGH V6, , * 1998–2000: 3.8 L EGH V6, , Year-to-year changes *'1996': The re-designed Generation III Town & Country is introduced in two models: the entry-level LX and the loaded LXi. *'1997': Permanent all-wheel drive arrived as an option for 1997 on long-wheelbase minivans, and all-wheel drive models got 4-wheel disc brakes. Front wheel drive minivans gained a new traction control system, which worked at low speeds to prevent wheel slippage. The rear driver's side sliding door was standard on all 1997 Town & Countrys. The lineup now included a short-wheelbase SX model and two long wheelbase models: the LX and LXi. The 3.8 L engine was standard on the LXi and optional on the SX and LX. *'1998': The front fascia was freshened. There was now an open grille and winged emblem. The new front fascia also featured a larger, more aggressive looking bumper with new headlights that offered better illumination. Also, the 3.8 L V6 gained for a total of . Another model, the top-of-the-line Limited, was also available for 1998. Among other features of the Limited, was a new 3rd row bench, that featured higher bucket-like backs on the left and right sides. *'1999': The middle bench seat was dropped for 1999, and a child seat was now available in one of the two reclining middle-row buckets. Other additions included a small cargo net between the front seats and 16 in chrome alloy wheels on the Limited. *'2000': The short wheelbase SX was dropped for 2000, leaving only extended wheelbase models, along with new interior and exterior colors. All models seated seven and had sliding doors on both sides. A new Rear Seat Video entertainment system, with a VCR and 6.4 in display screen, was available as a dealer-installed option. Crash test results The 1996-2000 Dodge Grand Caravan (twin of the Town & Country) received a "Marginal" rating in the Insurance Institute for Highway Safety's 40 mph offset test. The structural performance and restraints were graded "Acceptable", but the foot injuries were very high. In the NHTSA crash tests, it received 4 stars for the driver and front passenger in the frontal-impact. In the side-impact test, it received 5 stars for the driver, and 3 stars for the rear occupant, and resulted in a fuel leak that could cause a fire hazard. Despite bad results in the Euro NCAP crash tests, statistics from the real world indicate that this is not the whole picture. Folksam is a Swedish insurance company that in May 2009 published a report on injuries and survivability of 172 car models. 88-96 generation get a real world rating of "Average", and the 96-00 generation get a rating called "Safest" (at least 30% safer than the average car.) Generation IV (2001–2007) (SWB) (LWB) | length = (SWB) (LWB) (2001-04 LWB) | width = | height = (SWB) (LWB) | weight = | layout = Front engine, front-wheel drive / all-wheel drive }} The 2001 minivans used the Chrysler RS platform. The Plymouth Voyager and Grand Voyager had been transferred to the Chrysler brand in mid-2000, and for 2001, the Chrysler Voyager was available as a short-wheelbase model only. Thereafter, from 2003 to 2007, Chrysler offered a short-wheelbase version of the Town & Country. 2005 SWB models had slightly different grille designs than other Town & Countries, sharing their design with the Voyager, a distinction that disappeared the next year. In 2005, Chrysler introduced a system of second and third row seating that folded completely into underfloor compartments — marketed as Stow'n Go seating. Engines * 2001–2007: 3.3 L EGA V6, at 5000 rpm and 205 ft·lbf (278 N·m) at 4000 rpm * 2001–2007: 3.8 L EGH V6, 215 hp (160 kW) at 5200 rpm and 245 ft·lbf (332 N·m) at 4000 rpm Some Town & Country models from 1998 to 2003 can use E85 fuel. Safety The 4th generation Town & Country (Grand Voyager, as it is known in Europe) performed very poorly in the Euro NCAP car safety tests and achieved the following ratings: Thatcham's New Car Whiplash Ratings (NCWR) organisation tested the 4th generation European Grand Voyager for its ability to protect occupants against whiplash injuries with the car achieving an 'Acceptable' rating overall.thatcham.org | Safety | New Car Whiplash Ratings | Car Search Security The Grand Voyager was tested by Thatcham's New Vehicle Security Ratings (NVSR) organisation and achieved the following ratings:thatcham.org | New Vehicle Security Ratings | Car Search | Car Results Generation V (2008–present) | assembly = Windsor, Ontario, Canada St. Louis, Missouri, USA (–2008) | length = | width = | height = | designer = Ralph Gilles }} Chrysler debuted the 2008 model year Town & Country at the 2007 Detroit Auto Show — eliminating the short wheelbase model. The minvans featured styling by Ralph Gilles, a six-speed automatic, a new 4.0 L V6 engine are standard on the Limited model — and a system of second row seats that swiveled to face the third row — marketed as Swivel'n Go seating. Much like its competitors, the Toyota Sienna and Honda Odyssey the Town & Country now featured power windows on the sliding doors and moved the gear shift from the steering column to the center console, but in a higher position. A version of this vehicle is sold in several export markets (Europe/Australia/South Africa/ Middle East) as the Chrysler Grand Voyager. In Europe it is equipped with a turbodiesel engine and 6-speed transmission as standard. Production at the St. Louis plant ended in late 2008, but continues at Windsor Assembly in Ontario, Canada. http://media.chrysler.com/newsrelease.do?id=10469&mid=2 2011 changes Major changes were made in 2011 to both styling and functionality. The suspension was heavily retuned, with both Dodge and Chrysler minivans getting a larger front sway bar and new rear sway bar, increased rear roll center height, new spring rates, new steering gear, new front static camber setting, and lowered ride height. All engines were replaced with the new Pentastar 3.6L V6, and the interior was dramatically restyled on both vans, with minor exterior changes to the Dodge and major exterior changes to the Chrysler. Other changes included extra sound insulation, acoustic glass, new seats, softer touch surfaces, new LED ambient lighting and center console, new fog lights, and halogen projector headlamps with LED accents. The six speed automatic and 3.6 liter V6 engine were standard on all trim levels. The Chrysler models were adjusted so that instead of competing against equivalent Dodge trim levels, they were above Dodge in trim and features. Safety In the US National Highway Traffic Safety Administration (NHTSA)'s NCAP crash testing the 2010 Chrysler Town & Country achieved a five star (top safety) rating in several categories. Engines Both the 3.8 L and 4.0 L engines were paired with Chrysler's 62TE 6 speed automatic transmission with variable line pressure (VLP) technology (See Ultradrive#62TE). This transmission is standard with the new (2011 on) 3.6 litre V6 engine. Total U.S. sales Environmental Impact The 2.8 CRD 163 hp 6-speed automatic drive train was also tested by EcoTest and was given a rating of 45 out of 100 for environmental friendliness and star rating. Volkswagen Routan Beginning with Generation V, Volkswagen began marketing the Routan, a rebadged variant of the Chrysler RT platform minivan with revised styling and content, for the North American and Mexican markets. The Routan is manufactured at Windsor Assembly alongside the Grand Caravan, debuted in 2008 at the Chicago Auto Show and with sales beginning in autumn of 2008, and features neither Chrysler's Stow'n Go nor Swivel'n Go seating systems. Lancia Grand Voyager Beginning 2011, Chrysler Voyager will now be marketed as a rebadged Lancia in European Countries. It has the same features as it's Chrysler counterpart. This is to strengthen the Chrysler-Lancia integration. 2010 recall On June 3, 2010 Chrysler recalled 284,831 MY 2008 and 2009 Town & Country vehicles due to an improperly routed wiring harness inside the sliding door. A similar recall also affected 15,902 MY 2010 Volkswagen Routan vehicles. Trim Levels In 1990 – 1995 the trim models were not available on the Chrysler Town & Country. Curent *LX – 1996–present *Limited – 1999–present *Touring – 2004–present Former *Base – 1990–2007 *LXi – 1996–2003 *SX – 1997–1999 *EX – 2001–2004 *eL – 2002–2003 Special Series Trims *Touring Platinum Series – 2004–2007 *Walter P. Chrysler Signature Series – 2005–2010 *25th Anniversary Edition – 2009–present *Touring Signature Series – 2006–2007 *Spring Special Edition – 2006–2007 Seating innovation Chrysler has regularly innovated new seating systems for their minivans, to enhance interior flexibility. Integrated child safety seats In 1992 innovated a second row bench seat integrating two child booster seats. These seats have continued as an available option through Generation 5 . Easy-Out Roller Seats In 1996, Chrysler introduced a system of seats to simplify installation, removal, and re-positioning— marketed as Easy-Out Roller Seats. When installed, the seats are latched to floor-mounted strikers. When unlatched, eight rollers lift each seat, allowing it to be rolled fore and aft. Tracks have locator depressions for rollers, thus enabling simple installation. Ergonomic levers at the seatbacks release the floor latches single handedly without tools and raise the seats onto the rollers in a single motion. Additionally, seatbacks were designed to fold forward. Seat roller tracks are permanently attached to the floor and seat stanchions are aligned, fascillitating the longitiudinal rolling of the seats. Bench seat stanchions were moved inboard to reduce bending stress in the seat frames, allowing them to be lighter. When configured as two and three person benches (available through Generation IV), the Easy Out Roller Seats could be unwieldy. Beginning in 2001, second and third row seats became available in a 'quad' configuration — bucket or captain chairs in the second row and a third row three-person 50/50 split "bench" — with each section weighing under 50 lbs. The Easy-out system remained in use through Generation V — where certain models featured a two-person bench and the under-floor compartments from the Stow'n Go system. The Volkswagen Routan, a rebadged nameplate variant of the Chrysler minivans, uses the Easy Out Roller Seats on its second row seating. Stow'n Go seating In 2005, Chrysler introduced a system of second and third row seating that folded completely into under-floor compartments — marketed as Stow 'n Go seating and exclusively available on long-wheelbase models. In a development program costing $400 million, engineers used an erector set to initially help visualize the complex interaction of the design and redesigned underfloor components to accommodate the system — including the spare tire well, fuel tank, exhaust system, parking brake cables, rear climate control lines, and the rear suspension. Even so, the new seating system precluded incorporation of an AWD system, effectively ending that option for the Chrysler minivans. The system in turn creates a combined volume of of under floor storage when second row seats are deployed. With both row folded, the vans have a flat load floor and a maximum cargo volume of .http://www.media.chrysler.com/newsrelease.do?id=129 The Stow 'n Go system received the Popular Science Magazine's "Best of What's New" for 2005 award. The Stow 'n Go system is not offered on the Volkswagen Routan, a rebadged nameplate variant of the Chrysler minivans. It has been announced that the Stow 'n Go seating and storage system in the Town & Country and Dodge Grand Caravan will be improved, revised and renamed "Super Stow 'n Go" for the 2011 model year. Swivel 'n Go Chrysler introduced a seating system in 2008, marketed as Swivel'n Go. In the system, the two second row seats swivel to face the third row. A detachable table can be placed between the second and third row seats. Swivel'n Go is available with Stow 'n Go seating after 2008 models. The Swivel 'n Go system is offered on the Dodge Caravan, but not the Volkswagen Routan, a rebadged nameplate variant of the Chrysler minivans. These Swivel 'n Go Seats were manufactured by Intier Corp. a division of Magna. The tracks, risers and swivel mechanisms are assembled by Camslide, a division of Intier. The swivel mechanism was designed by and is produced by Toyo Seat USA Corp. The system is noted for its high strength. The entire load of the seat in the event of a crash is transferred through the swivel mechanism, which is almost twice as strong as the minimum government requirement. The swivel mechanism includes bumpers that stabilize the seat while in the lock position. When rotated the seat come off these bumpers to allow easy rotation. The seat is not meant to be left in an unlocked position or swiveled with the occupant in it, although this will not damage swivel mechanism. Minivan production Chrysler Town & Country and Dodge Grand Caravan minivans with Stow 'n Go & Swivel 'n Go seats are built in Windsor, Ontario. Two plants have had the task of building the Town & Country, with Saint Louis Assembly building it from 1990 to 2001, and Windsor from 2001 to the present. As of May 2006, Windsor Assembly will be the lead producer of the RT, but will not fully take over until 2009 when they phase out current production of the Pacifica (CS). Saint Louis Assembly minivan plant was closed in October 2008 making Windsor the sole producer of the Chrysler Town & Country and Dodge Grand Caravan. Taiwanese-market Town & Country minivans are assembled in Yangmei, Taiwan under license by the China Motor Corporation, starting with the 2006 model year. They are similar to the North American model, with minor variations for the local market. From 1991 to 2007 Chrysler Voyager/Grand Voyager cars were assembled in Austria and sold out in Europe and in many other global markets. Since 2008 the European-Version is also produced in Ontario, although diesel engines are still available, and the trim is also different. From the outside the cars look very similar to the North American Town & Country Model, but are sold as the Chrysler Grand Voyager. The Town & Country is also marketed in Mexico and Venezuela. Electric Town & Country In September 2008, Chrysler Vice Chairman Tom LaSorda unveiled a range-extended electric version of the Town & Country along with similarly engineered 4-door Jeep Wrangler and a purely electric sports car. The Town & Country would have a range before gas starts and begins supplying additional electricity. However, in November 2009 Fiat SpA disbanded Chrysler's ENVI electric car division and dropped these models from future product plans. Notes References * * http://www.auto.consumerguide.com :Chrysler Town & Country * * * External links * Chrysler.com - 2008 Town & Country homepage * Chrysler.com - 2001 Town & Country homepage, through Internet Archive Category:All wheel drive vehicles Town & Country Category:Front wheel drive vehicles Category:Minivans Category:1990s automobiles Category:2000s automobiles Category:2010s automobiles Category:Vehicles introduced in 1990 Category:Trucks built in the United States Category:Trucks built in Canada Category:Trucks built in Taiwan